The life in the dwarven lands
by LokiSexual
Summary: La esperanza en el corazón del pequeño saqueador seguía tan fuerte como el primer día. Porque lo daría todo por su rey, y de eos no quedaba ninguna duda. / Bad summary, no quiero destripar la historia. M por posible futuro smut. Final alternativo a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Thilbo principalmente, posible mención y aparición de otras parejas.
1. Preludio del Comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Este es un final alternativo donde nadie muere and nothing hurts. Contendrá slash y posibles heridas graves, enanos malhablados y elfos estirados. Quedas avisado.

* * *

><p>La batalla había finalizado hacía ya unas horas, pero aún se encontraban cuerpos moribundos por el campo de batalla. El aire olía a sangre, sudor, muerte. Los enanos, humanos y elfos habían empezado a llevarse a sus heridos hacia zonas más seguras donde podrían tratarlos, aunque eran demasiados y era difícil tener médicos para todos. Se oía a Oin correr entre los heridos del ejército enano. Bilbo, inconsciente, estaba entre varios enanos de la compañía, entre ellos el gran Dwalin, que trataba de quitarse a varios enanos, que intentaban curar sus heridas, de encima, y el pequeño Ori, que a pesar de la negación de Dori y Nori a que participara había acabado colándose en la batalla y estaba severamente herido. Pero en la boca de todos estaban los nombres de los dos príncipes, Fili y Kili, hijos de Dís, que estaban en estado crítico, así como su tío, Thorin. Oin estaba ocupándose de los tres con ayuda de Glóin, pero muchos temían que no fueran a sobrevivir.<p>

Pero cuando Bilbo despertó, todo estaba en calma. Un silencio sepulcral se extendía por la improvisada tienda que hacía de enfermería. A su lado ya no estaba Dwalin. Ori parecía dormido, y Dori velaba por él. Pero la única palabra que salió de la boca de Bilbo, la única que pudo articular hizo que todo enano consciente en aquella tienda se volviera a mirarle.

-¡¿Thorin?!

Su voz estaba agitada. No sabía si había sido verdad o un mal sueño, pero había visto como Thorin había sido herido en batalla y se había desplomado en el suelo. Después de eso, todo se había vuelto negro. No había podido ayudarle, no había podido salvarle. Esperaba aún verle, en algún lado, que saliera entre la maraña de enanos y le dijera que estaba bien y que se recuperara. Pero quien se acercó fue Bofur, con el cabello suelto y desordenado, sin su icónico gorro y con la sonrisa desaparecida.

-Bilbo... Por fin despiertas. - su voz parecía ronca, aunque Bilbo no atribuía la razón a nada lógico; el dolor de su cabeza le impedía pensar.- Si preguntas por Thorin, aún no despierta. Y dudamos que lo haga. Aún estaba vivo.

Aún tenía esperanza, quizá si Aulë quería pasaría de aquella noche. No estaba en su mano, él lo sabía y tenía que aceptarlo, pero aún así necesitaba estar a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

-Llévame con él.

* * *

><p>Quince días con sus quince noches estuvo el pequeño saqueador sentado al lado del Rey bajo la Montaña. Montaña que estaba siendo reconstruida por el resto de los enanos, incluidos aquellos de la compañía que ya se habían recuperado. Habían acondicionado una zona especial para los heridos, entre ellos los tres herederos de Durin y el joven Ori. Éste había despertado hacía ya días, y se recuperaba favorablemente. Había intentado entablar conversación con el hobbit, pero éste parecía sólo tener ojos para el monarca.<p>

Los hermanos habían tenido sus altibajos, pero seguían igual que su tío sin mostrar síntomas de despertar. Su madre se había pasado por allí a visitar a los heridos. Bilbo nunca había visto llorar tanto a alguien. Ni siquiera él había conseguido derramar una lágrima todavía. No se permitía llorar, porque sabía que si lo hacía significaría que estaba aceptando la derrota. Y no pensaba dejar que la muerte venciera, no esta vez. Oía de vez en cuando los lamentos de Dís, que sollozaba cosas en khuz-dul, y lo único que reconocía Bilbo era Frerin, el nombre del hermano de Thorin y Dís. Imaginaba que pedía a Aulë que no permitiera morir a sus hijos como lo permitió con su hermano. Y una vez más, Bilbo se prohibió llorar.

Fue en la decimoquinta noche cuando algo cambió. Los ojos de uno de los herederos de Durin se abrieron. Los del más joven, Kili. Sus heridas, que habían sido más leves debido a que Fili se puso en medio de los golpes, habían conseguido sanar pese a que su corazón se había parado múltiples veces. Fue el único momento en el que Bilbo abandonó la silla al lado de Thorin, se permitió sonreír, tapando a Kili con su propio cuerpo la visión de su hermano, aún amoratado y herido, a su costado.

Y dos días después despertaría Fili, cuando Kili ya podía apoyarse sobre sus propios pies sin resbalarse. El pequeño hobbit no pudo alegrarse más de ver a los hermanos abrazarse - Fili estaba pálido, pues creía haber visto a un muerto, pues pensó que había llegado demasiado tarde para salvar a su hermano-, pero el dolor en su pecho crecía. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Thorin no iba a despertar. Ya se lo había avisado Ori, que ya no estaba en la enfermería. Se lo vaticinó Oin, y trató de convencerle el istar gris. Pero este era el signo que le decía que la esperanza estaba perdida, que no había vuelta de hoja.

Había llegado tarde.


	2. Mi mundo por tus pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Este es un final alternativo donde nadie muere and nothing hurts. Contendrá slash y posibles heridas graves, enanos malhablados y elfos estirados. Quedas avisado.

* * *

><p><em>Ya se lo había avisado Ori, que ya no estaba en la enfermería. Se lo vaticinó Oin, y trató de convencerle el istar gris. Pero este era el signo que le decía que la esperanza estaba perdida, que no había vuelta de hoja.<em>

_Había llegado tarde._

Las lágrimas corrieron entonces por sus mejillas, libres, acumuladas durante semanas. Cada vez que miraba a aquel rostro que parecía sin vida, tanto que a veces pensaba que su corazón ya no latía. Sólo había pedido poder salvarle, poder cambiarse por él. Por aquel que había peleado tanto por aquello y había fracasado. Y no podía sentirse más que culpable por ello, porque mientras el rey era atacado él había caído desmayado en otra punta del campo de batalla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era defenderle y no lo había conseguido. Había fracasado. Cayó desplomado, sollozando, sobre el costado de Thorin, una de las pocas zonas del cuerpo del rey que quedaba sana. Sus lágrimas mojaban la sabana de color gris con detalles en azul, seguramente llegando a humedecer los vendajes del enano. Su llanto era silencioso, imperceptible, se escapaba entre las voces de los hermanos agradeciéndose el uno al otro haberse salvado. Lo que él no había conseguido con Thorin.

-¿Mediano...?

Una voz grave como el viento al rozar la piedra de la Montaña Solitaria se extendió por la habitación. Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio, y un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal del hobbit. No podía ser, debía estar soñando. Debía haber caído en la inconsciencia de tanto llorar. Levantó la cabeza despacio, con los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas aún nublándole la vista.

Los ojos azul cielo que tantas veces había deseado volver a ver abiertos le miraban contrariados, aunque débiles y enfermizos. Thorin no parecía saber qué había pasado o por qué lloraba el saqueador. Y su contrariedad se transformó en preocupación cuando el llanto del mediano se intensificó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Simplemente porque no se lo creía, porque le había pasado tantas veces en sueños que no quería que fuera otra vez una broma pesada de su imaginación.

-¡Tío Thorin! -exclamaron casi al unísono los hermanos, y el menor de estos se acercó trastibillando, aún con la pierna entablillada (que Oin le había advertido que no moviera).- ¡Estás vivo!

Pero el monarca aún miraba a Bilbo, intentando saber por qué lloraba tan intensamente, y cómo podría hacerle parar. Miró a Kili, intentando explicarle aquello sin tener que usar la voz, que aún sentía débil.

-Ah, no te preocupes... Es normal que se desahogue... -Kili se acercó e hizo que Bilbo apoyara el rostro en su pecho.- Lleva a tu lado desde que despertó. Según sé, unos veintiún días con sus noches. Era el único que guardaba esperanza. -le explicó, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.- Será mejor que me lo lleve a dormir.

-No, no... -la voz de Bilbo sonó suave pero segura.- Quiero quedarme aquí... -su mirada llorosa se dirigió hacia el rey, y su mano se extendió hacia la suya.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Thorin sintió la calidez del cariño en el fondo de su pecho. Algo que nadie fuera de su familia le había hecho sentir, algo que ni siquiera recordaba. Extendió los dedos, rozando los del mediano. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender por qué había hecho aquello por él, pero sabía que debía compensárselo de alguna manera, tarde o temprano, y eso comenzaba por recuperarse.

* * *

><p>Pasaron semanas y el rey era el único que quedaba en aquella sala. La mayoría del tiempo estaba sólo o siendo tratado por Oin. Bilbo había desaparecido la segunda semana desde su despertar, y según le había dicho Kili, Fili le había requerido para ayudarle en el reinado. Porque mientras Thorin estuviera en cama, Fili debía reinar, y necesitaba alguien que le ayudara y en quien confiara. A Kili, según le contó a su tío, le había molestado que no le eligiera a él, y aunque le había puesto de excusa que era para que se quedara con su tío, no se lo creía. Thorin sabía que Fili lo había hecho por darle un respiro a Bilbo, pero le daba la razón a Kili como su niño mimado que era.<p>

Bilbo había recompuesto un poco su rutina, a pesar de que no pensaba quedarse allí más tiempo del necesario. Sabía que aquella no era su casa y que Thorin le ofrecería una comitiva para que le acompañara a casa en cuanto se levantara de la cama. Hacía una semana que no le veía y eso, después de estar con él día tras día y noche tras noche era extraño para el mediano. Fili le mantenía ocupado, y si no era él era cualquier otro enano; incluso Kili, que aún tenía la pierna entablillada (debido a que por sus movimientos, se le había curado mal, tal como le avisó Oin). Pero él sólo quería ver a Thorin, preguntarle si estaba bien, ayudarle con todo lo que pudiera. Porque había sido su vida estas últimas semanas y ahora no conocía otro modo de vida.

El día había empezado como otro cualquiera. Habían reconstruido la sala del trono, intentando que tuviera el aspecto que ostentaba antiguamente. Balin era el que había dirigido las obras, puesto que era uno de los pocos que recordaba la disposición original. Y allí estaba aquel trono, coronado por la Piedra del Arca, que se presentaba imponente ante toda la montaña, que estaba casi terminada. Fili se había negado a sentarse en el trono, pues sentía que no le pertenecía, y estaba presidiendo el segundo concilio en el que decidirían qué hacer con el tesoro. Todos los enanos estaban allí, aparte de Bilbo, que había sido mandado a llamar expresamente por el actual rey en funciones.

-¿Dónde está Kili? -preguntó Ori. Era el único que faltaba, pues el asiento a la izquierda de Fili estaba vacío.

-Como siempre, llega tarde. -gruñó Dwalin, pues el más joven de los enanos ya había llegado tarde al primer concilio.

-Estará en los bosques. No tardará en llegar. -trató de excusarle Fili, con rostro aburrido.

Unos pasos pesados se oyeron desde el pasillo central. Los centinelas abrieron las grandes puertas que daban al salón del trono. Tras estas apareció Kili, que sostenía en su costado derecho a Thorin, quien por fin lucía un color de piel saludable y volvía a tener sus ropajes más acordes a su posición.

-¡Lo siento! Pero tío Thorin va más lento de lo que yo pensaba que iría. -recibió un tirón de cabello por parte del otro enano.

Todos los enanos sonreían, y Bilbo parecía haberse quedado paralizado. No sabía si debía decirle algo, si debía ir y abrazarle, que era lo que el cuerpo le pedía, o simplemente quedarse allí plantado como el resto de los presentes. A su izquierda pudo ver como Fili se levantaba, pretendiendo cederle su asiento a Thorin, que había llegado por la izquierda de su heredero y de la mesa. Para cuando Bilbo apartó la vista del rubio y la fijó en Thorin, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía la suya vista en el mediano. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas por completo, y su mirada volvió a huir. Thorin ocupó el asiento de Fili después de darle un cálido abrazo. Kili quiso cederle su asiento a su hermano, pero éste le dijo con voz dura que se sentara, que bastante mal tenía la pierna ya. A Bilbo aquello le causó gracia, puesto que actuaban más como un matrimonio viejo que como dos hermanos.

-Siento haber tardado tanto. -fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Thorin, que causaron algunas risas en el resto de la mesa.- Sólo venía a deciros que en los próximos días espero relevar a Fili en lo que a cargo se refiere. No pienses ya en montar una coronación, Balin, no quiero nada de eso. Quiero que todos os instaléis cómodamente aquí, a los pies de la montaña o en Dale. Da igual que eso sobrepase vuestra parte del tesoro. Os debo eso y más. -hablaba de forma solemne, tanto que Bilbo sintió que estaba frente a alguna especie de dios en lugar de frente a un rey.

Pese a todo, Bilbo sentía que eso no iba dirigido a él. Al fin y al cabo, él no era un enano, no pertenecía a aquel reino. Tenía una casa a millas de allí, esperando por él, su cálido hogar. ¿Realmente tenía tantas ganas por volver a allí y dejar todo aquello atrás?

-Eso es todo. -Bilbo pegó un bote volviendo a la realidad, pues parecía que se había perdido un buen trozo de discurso. Pero Thorin no le miraba, así que posiblemente no había hablado sobre su persona.- Podéis iros. -todos se levantaron para irse, incluido Kili, que fue sujetado por su hermano. Pero antes de que Bilbo se alejara, Thorin alzó la voz.- Saqueador, tú no. Tengo que hablar contigo. -los cabellos de su coronilla se erizaron. Aquella voz había sonado demasiado seria. ¿Estaría enfadado con él por no haberle cuidado aquellos días? No tenía excusa, por mucho que tuviera trabajo ayudando a Fili debería haberse pasado por la enfermería.

-Sí, claro. -dio media vuelta y se acercó al rey, aún sin la suficiente fuerza para mirar a aquellos zafiros azules.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Siéntate. No muerdo. -los ojos del enano no se apartaban del rostro del mediano, que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. En cuanto se sentó, volvió a hablar.- Gracias.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa. ¿El Rey Escudo de Roble, dando las gracias? Aquello sí que era un acontecimiento importante. Y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró una sonrisa dirigida hacia él. Sin duda, un acontecimiento digno de recordar.

-No tienes que darlas...

-Quiero que te quedes aquí. -antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la autoritaria voz del enano le interrumpió.- Da igual el oro que te tenga que entregar para convencerte. Quiero que vivas en Erebor con el resto de nosotros.

-¿Qué...? -Bilbo se había quedado patidifuso, ¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo aquello?- Este no es un reino de hobbits, Thorin. Este es un lugar hecho para enanos, por enanos. No hay sitio para mí.

-Si yo te digo que te quedes, deberías aceptar sin rechistar. Soy tu rey. -ante aquello Bilbo enrojeció, pues recordaba que Thorin le había mencionado que durante una de las noches que se quedó velando por el enano, se había dormido y había musitado eso en sueños.

-Está... está bien. Me quedaré aquí, en Erebor. -musitó, con las mejillas y las orejas coloradas.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a la enfermería? -se ofreció, poniéndose en pie.

-Prefiero que me lleves a mis aposentos. Dwalin me dijo que ya los habían acondicionado. -se puso en pie con mucho cuidado, agarrándose a la silla.

Pese a que parecía valerse por sí mismo para levantarse, tan rápido como hizo el gesto se encontró con el brazo del mediano rodeando su cintura. Apoyó el brazo en los hombros de éste, aunque realmente no dejaba recostar el peso sobre el hobbit. Lo veía tan pequeño y frágil, que no sabía aún cómo había podido sobrevivir a la batalla. Daba gracias a Aulë porque pudiera haberle visto al despertar.

Se pusieron en camino hacia el cuarto de Thorin, el cual estaba a poca distancia de la sala del trono. Durante todo el camino, Bilbo agarró a Thorin, y Thorin dejó que Bilbo creyera que le estaba agarrando. Al llegar a la puerta, el mediano la abrió con el costado, ayudando a entrar al rey no sin antes dejar escapar una exclamación.

-Wow... esto es enorme. -musitó, más para sí que para el otro.

-Tampoco es para tanto. -se dirigió hacia la cama y con la ayuda del mediano, se sentó en el borde.- Gracias, Bilbo... -el nombre en labios del enano le sonó tan extraño al hobbit que al principio no lo reconoció.- ¿Te podría pedir un último favor?

-Claro, el que sea. -la respuesta fue quizá demasiado rápida, la lealtad del de cabellos rizados era incuestionable.

-Quédate conmigo una noche más.


End file.
